


Fake Winners and Real Prizes

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eiffel Tower, M/M, Manchester Derby, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 2016-03-22, set two days after United wins a Manchester derby.  Or: wherein Marcos and Kun have a dumb bet-come-competition going which is really just an excuse to have sex and Marcos ropes Sergio along and the two of them Eiffel Tower Kun.  Very PWP, very consensual.





	Fake Winners and Real Prizes

They're at one of Silva's parties and it's two days after the derby so it's a small wonder they were invited at all. But hey, they're in England, and Manchester at that, and Spanish-speakers aren't exactly a dime a dozen, so Silva asks them along.

The party is winding down when Marcos receives the text.

 _2nd floor, 3rd door to right_ , it reads.

He grins and slips his phone into the back of his pocket, weaving his way through the crowd. Sergio is seated in the corner, nursing a scotch or whiskey. Even when seated, he still manages to tower over the others — or maybe it just looks that way to Marcos. Either way, he goes over and lays a hand on Sergio's shoulder.

"Hey," he greets.

"Hey," Sergio replies.

"Remember that thing I talked about earlier?" Marcos starts. And then, when Sergio gives him a blank look: "The bet?"

Sergio blanches. "I thought you were joking," he says.

"Like hell I was," Marcos rolls his eyes. "Anyways, he's waiting upstairs. You're coming." He pulls him up before Sergio can get a word in and it's only when they're making their way up the stairs — that is, as the chatter of party-goers and the buzz of the alcohol fades somewhat to the back — that Sergio has second thoughts.

"I don't know," he mumbles, stopping at the penultimate step of the staircase. "Isn't he still," he gestures awkwardly, "You know?"

"And how is that any of our business?" Marcos retorts. He gives a quick glance, making sure no one is paying them any attention, before he darts forward and presses a quick kiss to Sergio's mouth. "Come on," he says, taking on that sultry tone that he knows the other loves. "We won, so it's our prize."

"You won," Sergio corrects, "I just sat on the bench."

"It's not like I scored the goal though," Marcos corrects, rolling his eyes, "Just like it's not like Pablo or Martín are the ones paying up. C'mon Chiquito," he kisses Sergio's cheek, "You'll like it, I promise."

Sergio gives a relenting sigh and Marcos bites back a cheer. Instead, he leads Sergio into the hallway, stopping before the third door on the right. Judging by the space between the doors, the bedrooms in the Silva household are as spacious as hotel suites.

Before Sergio can dissent further, Marcos lifts his hand and knocks on the door.

Kun must've been sitting right by it, because he's opening it right after.

"Oh, hey," he greets, feigning surprise, "Fancy seeing you two here."

"Kunito, Kunito," Marcos teases, throwing his arms around the other and kissing him on the cheek. Kun is eager to return the gesture and Marcos is dimly aware of Sergio cautiously shutting and locking the door behind them.

"I can't believe you," Kun says when they pull apart. He's holding on to Marcos' shoulders even as his gaze is trained on Sergio.

Sergio swallows and looks too much like a spooked deer.

"Should I not be here?" he asks.

"Are you kidding?" Kun laughs, going over and hugging him too, "No way we're letting you leave, I just can't believe Marcos roped you along!"

"The great Marcos Rojo always delivers," Marcos interjects as Sergio flushes.

"Yeah, but it's not really my win," Sergio reiterates.

"Yeah," Kun shrugs, "And it's not really Marcos' either."

"Hey!"

"But it _is_ my loss and so here I am," he steps back from Sergio and grins at the two of them, spreading his arms wide, "And never let it be said that Kun Agüero would leave his debts hanging, eh?"

"That's the spirit," Marcos grins, ducking into the bathroom for the lube before heading on over to the bed. He strips out of his shirt and slacks and Kun is quick to follow suit. "Come on, Chiquito," Marcos calls, when Sergio looks to be having cold feet. Sergio makes a face but he does start the process of getting naked, so Marcos contents himself with that.

-

"So," Kun starts when the three of them are naked. He's grinning from ear-to-ear, far too happy to be any sort of loser, and Marcos loves seeing him like this. Judging by how Sergio's breath hitches at the sight, Marcos is confident Sergio is feeling something similar. Kun just has that effect on people.

"How do you guys want me?" Kun asks.

Sergio proceeds to shoot Marcos a panicked look. Marcos rolls his eyes and gestures to the bed. He had hoped Sergio might take the reins more, as he's keen to do during their own fucks, but it seems like adding a third person (or perhaps more specifically, adding Kun) has thrown him for a loop.

"Get on the bed," Marcos commands, "Not on your back, on your hands and knees. Yes. Good. Now, lift your hips. Higher... higher..." he slides onto the bed as well, crawling over to sit between Kun and the headboard. Thankfully, Sergio finally gets with the program then, clambering on board seconds later and seating himself behind Kun.

"Okay Kunito," Marcos starts, handing the lube up to Sergio. "Here's what's going to happen: Chiquito is going to open you up like a virgin, sweet and slow and tender and you're going to come at least three times. And then, when he thinks he can fit inside you, we're going to fuck you at the same time, what do you think about that?"

Kun grins and shivers, craning his head forward for a kiss. "That sounds so fucking hot," he answers and Marcos laughs, bending down to kiss him. As he's tasting Kun all over again, Sergio gets to work, uncapping the bottle and spreading a generous amount on his fingers. He runs his palms against Kun's cheeks before rubbing his index finger against the entrance. Kun moans into the kiss when Sergio sinks a single finger into him, rolling his hips against the mattress.

After that, Marcos pulls back, scooting to rest up against the headboard while he watches the show. In truth, they often went at it even without the derbies, but he felt like a derby was as good a time as any to get Sergio in on the fun. Plus, Kun really had a thing for tall goalies.

It is a beautiful sight, Sergio fucking his fingers into Kun. If Marcos weren't so turned on, he'd be a lot more proud. As it is, he's stroking himself slowly, careful to keep from climaxing as Sergio works his fingers into Kun. Marcos knows exactly what Kun is feeling; he knows just what kind of magic Sergio is capable of.

Sure enough, when Sergio is carefully twisting his wrist, two fingers in up to the knuckle, Kun gives a choked sigh and buries his face into the mattress.

"Fuck," Kun mumbles into the sheets.

Marcos chuckles, reaching forward to stroke Kun's hair while gesturing for Sergio to keep going.

"Fuck," Kun says again as he lifts his head up again. "Chiquito — your fingers — " he makes to turn back but Sergio has other plans, adding two more fingers at once and Kun arches at the sudden expansion. His back bends beautifully and Marcos sighs at the sight, licking his lips in anticipation.

-

Kun comes a second time with four of Sergio's fingers in his ass.

"How are you feeling?" Marcos asks when he's caught his breath.

"Fucking fantastic," Kun answers, breathless. He raises his head and Marcos stoops down to kiss him.

"What do you think?" Marcos asks, looking to Sergio.

Sergio swallows, licking his lips too. His eyes have gotten very dark and he's at full-mast now. Marcos' eyes trail down to his dick, remembering how it felt to be speared against that monstrosity, and he's almost sorry for Kun. A little sorry and a little jealous, a weird combination for sure.

"I think he's ready," Sergio says.

"Yes, _please_ ," Kun groans, grinding his hips again, "Fuck me, please."

Marcos gives an exasperated smile, magnitudes more difficult considering his own burgeoning arousal, before looking to Sergio again. "Well," he shrugs, "You heard the man."

Sergio extracts his fingers and then takes Kun by the hips, carefully lining himself up.

"Can you move a little higher?" he asks.

"Sure thing," Kun answers, moving to rest on his haunches.

"Okay," Sergio squeezes out a little more lube, coating himself and then the rim of Kun's entrance. Marcos knows he's got the best seat in the house, but at that moment, he desperately wishes he could see things from Sergio's point of view. What does it look like, to breach Kun so? Well, he gets to see Kun's face through it — how his eyes go wide and his whole body tenses up and then he bites his lower lip and curls into the mattress.

"...Fuck," Kun bites out. "Holy fuck, boludo."

"Can you take it?" Sergio asks, stilling himself.

Kun takes a series of deep breaths.

"Yeah," he says at the end of it. "Yeah, I can. Just — "

But Sergio doesn't wait for the rest of Kun's answer, he just rolls his hips, bottoming out in an almost lazy fashion, and Kun moans when he does.

"Oh fuck," he says, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh God, I — that's — "

"Oh Kunito," Marcos interrupts, scooting forward and lifting Kun's head up once more. "Look at you now. About to take two United players at once. Are you ready?"

And Kun, the fantastic sport he is, actually licks his lips and smiles.

"You know I am."

Marcos smiles right back, his whole body throbbing with want.

"Okay," he says, "Open your mouth." Kun does and Marcos slips himself in, hissing at the sweet, hot, wet walls of Kun's mouth. Sergio is thrusting in and out at this point but Kun is undeterred, going to town on Marcos' dick. His head bobbing up and down is just one of the hottest things ever, especially as his eyes flutter close from the force of Sergio's thrusts and Marcos can hear his moans, coursing through from Kun's throat straight up his dick.

When he looks up, he's finds he's looking at Sergio. And Sergio is looking right at him. His eyes are dark and they're filled with a similar amount of want and Marcos opens his mouth, leaning forward, and Sergio meets him halfway. There's a term for this sort of debauchery, he knows, but at the moment, it slips from his mind. Either way, he kisses Sergio with Kun between them, coming into Kun's mouth, shooting into Kun's throat.

Then he pulls out and watches Sergio fuck Kun into the mattress. It's incredibly hot and if he weren't so spent, he's pretty sure he could've come to the sight alone. As it is, Kun is absolutely undone by the end of it, gasping and panting and begging with his whole body. Sergio is relentless though, up until the point where he comes. Then he's draping himself over Kun with a grunt and clutching fistfuls of the sheets.

"Kunito, come here sweetheart," Marcos murmurs, crooking his finger at Kun. Kun comes, though it takes him a minute to pull away from Sergio, all but collapsing in Marcos' lap. Marcos tugs at his nipples for a bit while Kun lolls his head canting his hips and moaning.

"Can you come for me?" Marcos asks, pressing kisses up and down Kun's face.

"Yes," Kun whines, bucking his hips, "Yes, yes, yes —"

"Come then," Marcos commands, wrapping his fingers about Kun's cock and stroking gingerly up and down the shaft. Sergio fucking him must've brought him to the brink because Kun comes within five strokes, splattering all over Marcos' hand and his own chest.

-

When Kun comes to, he's wedged between Marcos and Sergio and the three of them are a tangle of limbs. Someone has pulled the blankets over them and turned off the lights. He assumes the door is still locked. He's hot and sweaty and still buzzed with adrenaline, not to mention filled with come, but he's also properly sated, so he snuggles closer between the two of them and drifts off to sleep.

In his dreams however, he's already thinking of how he'll turn the tables when City wins the next derby.


End file.
